Jonsa Week
by Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: A series of 7 fics I wrote a while ago for Jonsa week 2017, and uploaded on AO3, but never did so on here. Each chapter is a different prompt (The 7 prompts are: Soulmates, Kings and Queens, Whispers and Secrets, Modern AU, Seasons, Stars, and Memories)
1. Excuse Me, You Dropped Something

**Hey everyone, sorry for my absence. Basically, this is the first of a few stories that I am uploading that I forgot to upload here on , but uploaded ages ago on AO3. I am currently writing a new story that will be ready for upload soon, but until then, I hope you enjoy all of the stories I wrote a while ago and am about to upload.**

 **This one will be a multi chapter fic, but each chapter is a different story. These were done for Jonsa Week in 2017, so there will be 7 chapters, each with a different prompt.**

 **Chapter 1 is Day 1: Soulmates.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sansa Stark dropped to her knees in heartbreak. She didn't need anyone to tell her, she knew Jon was dead. She cursed him; it was so typical of him to make a sacrifice to defeat the Night King, thinking of others before himself. _Why couldn't you just be selfish for once?_ Heartbroken, Sansa prayed to the Old Gods and the New, begging them to return her Jon.

"Please, if anyone can hear me. Please let him come back to me. I need him here. I can't imagine my life without him. I love him." Sansa spent the rest of the night sobbing, and spent the rest of her life waiting for the Gods to answer her plea. Little did she know that her plea was answered, and that she and Jon would have many lives, always intertwined, neither of them remembering their pasts, but always destined to find one another.

 **9th Century AD Saxon Britain-The Viking Invasion**

Jon knew that the Saxons of England viewed every man on longboats as savages coming from Denmark to raid the land, kill everyone and enslave children. He had hated that. Despite being raised in their ways, Jon often felt distant from the traditional 'Viking' way. They weren't truly savages, but he supposed that to anyone facing invasion, the invaders have come to destroy their way of life.

In truth, Jon was happy that they had left Denmark, and he had only heard great things about England. He was anticipating a new chapter in his life, providing that he survived the battles he faced, and he was sure there would be many. England was scattered with kingdoms, each with a King who would not easily surrender his kingdom.

He had fought already, with the Danish successfully capturing the Kingdoms of Northumbria, East Angles and after settling in Yorvik, their attention was turned towards Wessex. Alfred the Great, as he was called, was smart, and knew that the Danes would fail if they attacked Wessex now, so with the rest of the army, Jon was forced to wait.

A flash of red caught Jon's eye and he spotted a young woman walking by, a Saxon woman spared and now used as a slave. She was treated well as far as Jon knew. Alhough the Danes had a bad reputation, they weren't as brutal as they were made out to be. Jon saw something drop from the girl's arms and went over to pick it up.

"Excuse me, you dropped something." The girl turned around and Jon caught his breath. _She's beautiful,_ he thought. She must have noticed he was staring because she coughed slightly, but Jon couldn't help his staring…he felt like he knew her.

"I'm sorry. I-I just feel like I know you." She smiled slightly, laughing gently at his admission.

"That's unlikely. I've lived here all my life; you and the rest of the Danes have only just arrived." Jon couldn't even respond, left speechless by her beauty. She had the most perfect red hair, and blue eyes that he managed to get lost in. Rather than speaking and making a fool of himself, he simply handed the piece of clothing back to her.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I'm not a Lord, just a soldier." He wished he had said nothing as her face grew angry.

"You're just a soldier, that's right. Invading our lands and killing my father and his men." Jon had not expected that. He had been told that the women of England did not speak out against men, and he found himself surprised that this Saxon woman was more like a Dane. "You and all your evil soldiers have taken everything from me."

"We are not bad people. I'm not a bad person. I'm just following orders."

"Like that's an excuse. Following orders includes killing every man fighting to defend their country. Invading lands that don't belong to you. Half of the Danes here are like savages." She was clearly upset, but Jon wanted to defend his people.

"The Romans invaded England first, and then your own people, the Saxons followed them, killing and invading a land that wasn't theirs. And now we are here, but someone will follow us. It's just the way of life. I don't take pride in it, I hate killing people, especially people who are defending their homes, but I didn't choose this. I'm only doing as I'm told, or I'll be killed."

She seemed to soften as he spoke, seemingly understanding that both of them were not in the best of positions.

"I'm sorry I judged you…" She trailed off, and Jon realised she was waiting for a name.

"Jon, my name is Jon."

"I'm Sansa."

"Sansa," Jon sounded out. It felt strangely familiar, even natural, as he uttered it from his lips. "It suits you, it's a beautiful name." Jon did not miss the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his words.

The two of them had spent hours continuing to talk, sharing their stories of what had brought them to Yorvik. The day passed quickly, quicker than either of them had realised and the more they spoke, the more Jon felt he truly knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

In this life, Jon and Sansa married to solidify the hold that the Vikings had on Yorvik. The two lived a happy, long life and were not plagued with sadness as they had been previously. Their time together ended when Jon slipped away peacefully one night, beneath the stars with Sansa's hand in his.

 **15th Century Tudor Britain-Wars of the Roses**

The war between the House of Lancaster and the House of York had been in full swing since before Sansa was even born. Sansa was the daughter of Edmund Tudor and Margaret Beaufort, and as her father's half-brother, King Henry VI was her Uncle. She had a younger brother, Henry, who was also fighting in the war, fighting for their house.

As a woman, Sansa was always far away from the fighting, always under the protection of guards who worried that soldiers fighting for the House of York would use her as a weapon against the Lancasters. She was never allowed anywhere but the grounds of the palace, and while she had always loved the strolls around the forest, she now knew every tree, and longed for the fighting to stop so she could leave the area.

Of course, she knew that the war would go on until the matter of the crown was settled. She had thought it weird that men would fight over a crown and wondered if there was an easier way to settle the matter, but men seemed to love war as much as she loved the beautiful colours of the gardens. _No matter how many lives it cost them_ , Sansa thought, bitterly.

"Excuse me, you dropped something." Sansa gasped, not knowing anyone was near her and turned around to see a young man holding something in his hand. She realised it was a letter that her brother had written to her, apologising for missing her birthday last month.

"My letter." She snatched it out of his hands, perhaps too forcibly. "Forgive me. This just means a lot to me."

"There's nothing to forgive, My Lady." The young man bowed at her, and she immediately took a liking to him. She took a good look at his dark hair and dark eyes. _Why does he seem familiar?_

"Have you been living at the palace long, sir?"

"I have always served the House of Lancaster, My Lady, but I have only been stationed here recently. I was injured during the war, and they felt I would be able to serve better protecting you and your family." She smiled at him then. _So that's how I recognise him. Perhaps I have seen him around before._ But she still felt the connection went deeper… she knew him, she knew she did.

She realised she had been staring at him for a while and was probably making him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Jon, My Lady. Jon Snow." He bowed at her and then took her hand and kissed it. His lips were soft on the back of her hand, and she blushed slightly, silently cursing how easily her face goes red.

"I am Sansa." He chuckles slightly and she found that she enjoyed his smile.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but I already knew that." They were silent for a minute, not knowing what to say to each other and when they both spoke up, it was at the same time.

"I should leave you, My Lady."

"Would you like to walk with me, Jon?"

Sansa was slightly upset that he was going to leave, and immediately retracted her offer.

"Very well, goodbye Jon. It was nice to meet you." Just as she turned to leave he surged forward and put his hand on her arm to stop her. He removed it immediately as if her arm burned his hand, but he looked her in the eye.

"I would like to walk with you, My Lady. But I am just a soldier. I am not supposed to be escorting ladies around the grounds." He looked self-depreciatingly at her, upset himself that he could not walk with her. But Sansa simply placed her hand at the crook of his arm and started walking.

"I should like to walk with you, Jon. And you should never refuse a lady." She looked at him and laughed, and he returned that laugh. He had a beautiful smile and she made it her mission to make sure it remained on his face.

"As you wish, My Lady."

"Please, call me Sansa." They spent hours arm in arm, walking around the gardens, just talking about anything that came to their heads. He escorted her back to the palace before darkness fell, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"I had a wonderful day, My L-Sansa."

"So did I, Jon. I hope to see you again tomorrow." Suddenly, she kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled when she pulled back and then headed back to her room in the palace. When she got to her room, she went to the balcony and watched him as he walked back to the gardens. She simply could not take her eyes off him.

Sansa would not see Jon again for several months as he was asked to return to war, House of Lancaster needing more men. She cried for several days when he left, and prayed that he returned.

He did return, and as a hero. Her brother Henry was crowned the new King at the end of the war and upon his return to the palace, revealed that Jon saved his life during a battle. He elevated Jon to a powerful Lord and Jon asked for Sansa's hand in marriage. Having struck up a good friendship with his rescuer, Henry accepted, and Jon and Sansa were married, living happily for many years.

 **1863 United States-The American Civil War**

Yesterday Jon had fought at Gettysburg, fighting for the Union against the Confederates. In just one day, he had seen so many good men fall, even men he didn't know, men who had parents, wives, children…so many lives lost. Jon knew there would be a battle again today, and the thought of it made him sick.

It was hard enough that he was so far from home. Pennsylvania was miles away from Illinois, where he was born and raised. On top of the distance was the fact that Jon just did not enjoy the thought that he had killed people, men who had once been fellow Americans. But Jon knew his duty, and knew that the Confederacy had to be stopped, that the cause he was fighting for was the right one: keeping his country together and opposing slavery.

Walking around, Jon saw several nurses attending to the wounded men from both sides. Men had limbs missing, blood oozing from cuts, and Jon stumbled to get away from the smell of rotting corpses.

He watched as one of the nurses walked towards a new patient, but something dropped out of her pocket. Walking over to the bandage, he picked it up and approached her.

"Excuse me, you dropped something." She turned around and Jon was able to get a good look at her. She was covered in blood, but that did not take away her beauty. She had long red hair that was messy from walking on this field and blue eyes which gazed into his own.

"Thank you, I need that. Would you mind helping me?" He handed the bandage to her and sat next to her. "Hold his leg while I wrap it up please."

Jon held the leg of the injured man, reassuring him that he was going to be okay. He watched as the nurse wrapped his leg in the bandage. After she had finished, she turned to him.

"Thank you, soldier."

"Jon. My name is Jon."

"Thank you, Jon. I am Sansa." _Sansa_. Jon recognised that name from somewhere, perhaps someone he had passed by. It wasn't a common name, but it was a pretty one, it suited her. "You're a Union soldier."

"Yes, I'm from Illinois. We don't support the actions of the Confederacy."

"I'm from New York, neither do I. But as a human being I can't allow the injured Confederates to suffer, so I treat all wounded soldiers." She looked upset, realising the horrors of war, so Jon took her hand in his to offer her some comfort.

"You do right. I don't like killing. They're humans, they're only following orders. No one should have to die because the most powerful disagree with each other."

"You're kind, you have a good heart. Most of the soldiers are different to you."

"I like to think my parents raised me right. To be good, respectful, especially to women." Jon looked deep into Sansa's eyes and brought his hand to her cheek. Not usually one for such forward advances, Jon thought that perhaps he was no different to other men, and that the lust of battle caught him too. But it was Sansa who brought her lips to his and his brain froze, thinking only of her lips.

Jon could count on one hand the amount of times he had been kissed, he wasn't particularly good with the ladies, never quite knowing what to say when he saw a pretty girl. Apparently, he just had to be himself, for Sansa stayed with him for the rest of the nights in Gettysburg and continued to follow him as he moved, fighting different battles.

After fighting all day, Jon would return to his tent to find Sansa there, comforting him through his nightmares and loving him more than anyone ever had before.

Their love was built on passion, but there were strong feelings, feelings neither of them could explain, as if an invisible force was pulling them together, and they remained together as often as possible.

Unfortunately, their love in this lifetime was cut short as Jon was killed in battle in 1865, not long before the fighting drew to a close. Their love was short, but it was powerful, and a devastated Sansa managed to find love in a baby boy, with Jon's dark hair and dark eyes, whom she named after his father, the father he would never meet.

 **1912-The Titanic**

Sansa was easily pleased, she admitted that, but this ship was something else entirely, unlike anything she had ever seen. The plan was to travel from Southampton to New York, and start a new life in America, far away from her troubles in England. She was wealthy enough to be in First Class, which meant that everything was even more extravagant than she thought it would be.

Her room for the trip was far larger than her bedroom at home, the ornate furniture and decoration making her feel that she was a Queen. And it wasn't just the bedrooms which were beautiful, the dining rooms, ball room and practically every inch of the ship had exquisite detail.

She found herself walking to the deck of the ship, enjoying the gentle breeze and spectacular views of the ocean, and England in the background, becoming smaller every second. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the open ocean when a voice interrupted her peace.

"Excuse me, you dropped something." Sansa turned around and saw a man near her own age holding her bracelet that must have dropped off her wrist without her knowing. She took it from him and as their hands brushed, electricity rushed through her.

"Thank you, that bracelet is important to me." He walked towards her and leaned against the railings just as she was, watching as the ship glided along the ocean.

"What is taking you to America?" he asked amiably.

"I want a new life away from here. America is the best place to go to get that." It was a short but true version. She didn't particularly feel like indulging her life story to a complete stranger…even one who seemed vaguely familiar. "You?"

"I have family over there. Family I've never met. Managed to save up for a good room and decided to travel over there. I'm Jon by the way."

"Sansa." He kissed her hand after she introduced herself and she was glad to note that chivalry wasn't quite dead yet. She found herself attracted to Jon, he had curly dark hair and brown eyes that were easy to get lost in, displaying emotions that the rest of his face didn't show. His closely shaven beard made him even more handsome and by the time the two of them had returned inside, Sansa had agreed to have a meal with him the following day.

She wore her best dress and did her hair as well as she could, something which Jon noticed when he knocked on her door, offering her flowers as he did so.

"Sansa, you look wonderful. Your hair is beautiful." Sansa was always prone to blushing and did so before looking Jon up and down. He was wearing a suit which fit him perfectly, making him look incredibly handsome.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He chuckled lightly at that, and offered her his arm, walking her to the dining room and paying a lot of money for a ridiculously expensive meal. She had a wonderful time, and found herself truly falling for Jon, despite barely knowing him.

After the meal, he escorted her into the ball room and extended his hand.

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?" She laughed at his formality and nearly jumped into his arms, dancing fast and slow to the music until the early hours of the morning. Following the dance, they returned to the spot which they first met yesterday, and it was there that they shared their first kiss.

Sansa didn't believe in fate, but a part of her thought that Jon was meant to find her bracelet, like they were connected somehow. They had only just met, but she loved him, and he loved her.

But this lifetime was destined to end in tragedy as the unsinkable ship hit an iceberg and split in half before completely submerging. Three days later, Jon woke up, disorientated but alive, only to find the name 'Sansa Stark' listed under deceased. And so their love was cut short by disaster.

 **1942 World War Two, Auschwitz-Birkenau**

Jon offered his prayers once more that someone would come along and save them. He couldn't understand why he was in these camps, he was German, his mother and father were German, but they had been killed, he knew they had been killed. Jon was only ten, but he was also intelligent, and knew that with more and more people arriving daily, people had to be dying as well. He hadn't seen his parents for weeks, he feared that they were among those were killed.

He was in a place they called Auschwitz and it had been doom and gloom since the moment he arrived. His family were Jews and he knew that Jews had been rounded up, but he thought as German-Jews, his family may be spared. He was wrong. He had been with the other children, hundreds of them, all wearing the same striped clothing and all with a number marked on them.

Jon spotted a girl who looked a little bit younger than him walking across the yard, attending her duties. Most of the people here had dark hair, but hers was as dark as Jon's favourite flower from home. Even in the pouring rain Jon thought her hair was the prettiest he'd ever seen.

Something dropped from her pocket, but she didn't seem to notice as she carried on walking. Jon tried not to draw attention to himself, but he ran after her, picking up what appeared to be a piece of paper and following her, trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, you dropped something." She turned around and saw the paper in his hand and her eyes grew wide, almost looking worried. Without warning, she grabbed the paper and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you. I was supposed to give this to one of the generals. They would cuff me if they found out I lost it." Jon's lips turned up, a sad kind of smile, knowing she spoke the truth. She, like him, had only been spared because they can work for the guards, doing stuff that some of the adults are too busy to do, the easier jobs, but one mistake would cost their lives.

"No problem. I'm Jon, I'm ten. Who are you?"

"Sansa and I'm nine. Shall we be friends?" Jon nodded eagerly. He had no friends in here and was glad to have on, and Sansa seemed really nice, but he was still confused as to why she was here.

"Why are you here? You don't look Jewish." Jon was old enough to know that no one really 'looks' Jewish, but most people who were here because they were Jews had dark hair and dark eyes, and Sansa had neither.

"I'm not. But they think my father is, or was. He might be dead. And my mother as well" Sansa said, her voice shaking slightly.

"My parents are dead too." They both looked sad and so Jon decided to hold her hand, because when his mother used to hold his hand, it made everything better, so maybe if he held Sansa's hand, she would feel better too.

Sansa told him she had to leave to give the letter to the guard at one of the stations, but she promised she would find him tomorrow, and she did. Jon and Sansa continued to be the best of friends, always trying to spend as much time with each other, but not drawing much attention to themselves in case the guards tried to separate them.

They made games to play, really simple games but they were fun and the two of them laughed all the time...as much as they could while they were in the camp. Jon was happier than he had been since he came to Auschwitz, and he liked to think that Sansa was too. She was a beacon of light in the darkest period of his life. He only hoped that one day they would be able to leave. Together.

It was easy to lose track of days, but Jon would always ask one of the guards what the date was. He tried to choose one of the nicer ones, but even so the guard had little time for him, and always sneered at him, telling him what the date was. Jon had asked Sansa when her birthday was. When she told him it was the 7th of June, he made sure that on her birthday, she would have a great day, even in such a horrible place.

So when the 7th of June came, Jon met Sansa early, and played all her favourite games in secret, making sure the guards couldn't see them. Then, when it was time for food, Jon went without for the day. A silly decision perhaps, but he wanted her to be happy and so gave it to her. And it was worth it, because Sansa gave him the biggest smile ever.

"You're really pretty when you smile," Jon said to her, and she smiled even more.

"So are you."

"Boys aren't pretty. Boys are supposed to be handsome." They both laughed until the end of the day, and then returned to their previous routine. Jon couldn't help but think that only Sansa could make him laugh in a place like this.

After two years of seeing each other every day, the day they knew was coming came. They were dragged from their beds and pushed into a chamber. They managed to find each other and as the gas was poured on them, they held on to each other, tightly, and their potential love was ended before it had begun.

 **2017-Modern Day England**

Walking down the streets of London was still weird to Sansa. Being from a small town in the North, she struggled to get used to the bulging city life that University offered her. Too many cars and too many people, she missed the simple life that the country offered her. It wasn't that London was a bad place, it was just that she preferred the peace and quiet.

She had been walking for about half an hour when she heard a voice from behind her speak up.

"Excuse me, you dropped something."

Sansa turned around to see that a young man was holding her purse which must have dropped onto the floor.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much trouble I would be in if I lost this." He smiled at her then and she took a good look at him. He was handsome and looked like a lost soul in many ways. There was something about him that she recognised, he seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite place where. Sansa didn't know that destiny had just led her to her future husband.


	2. No Longer A Game

**Day 2: Kings and Queens**

* * *

Sansa had looked all over Winterfell, trying to find Jon but she had no idea where he was. Robb was ill and her parents had forbidden him to leave his bed meaning it was just Sansa and Jon, and Arya of course, but Arya was only three and didn't like playing the game that she, Robb and Jon played.

Once a week, Sansa would play Kings and Queens with her brothers. She would always be the Queen, needing her King to come and rescue her. Robb would be the King and Jon would be the evil wildling who had captured the Queen. She loved their game so much. She had thought Jon enjoyed playing as well, and assumed it would just be the two of them playing today, but he obviously didn't enjoy the game as much as she thought he did.

The only place Sansa hadn't looked in was the crypts. She didn't really like going down there. It was really dark and she was a little scared of the dark. The crypts also made her sad. Her father had brought her down here and told her the story of his family. She found it horrible that grandfather, Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna died. If she were father, she would cry all the time, she couldn't imagine not being able to see Robb, Jon and Arya, even if she did annoy Sansa at times.

Sansa decided to be brave like the ladies in the songs and walked down into the crypts. There were so many people down here. Her father had told her that these were their ancestors and that they lived thousands of years ago, ruling the North as the Kings of Winter. The lighting was bad in the crypt, so Sansa couldn't see Jon. She decided to shout, not wanting to remain shivering in the dark much longer.

"Jon! Jon are you here?" She continued walking further down and then shouted once more. "Jon!"

"Sansa, shh. You're not supposed to shout down here." Jon appeared from behind one of the crypts, and Sansa hugged him hard. She didn't notice the faint smile that appeared on Jon's face at that.

"Jon, you're silly. I didn't know where you were." Jon laughed and that made her mad. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, Sansa. But it's not like I had left the castle."

"Why are you down here anyway? You know father said we can't come here by ourselves." Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Sansa interrupted before he could, and continued speaking. "And we're supposed to play Kings and Queens today. You know that."

"Robb is ill. I didn't think we could play without the King." Sansa rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jon could be silly.

"You can be the King today, Jon. We can have an imaginary bad guy capture me and you can beat him, saving the Queen."

"I can't be the King, Sansa." Sansa laughed at him then. Only Jon would not want to be a King.

"Why not? The King is the best part."

"I'm a bastard. I can't be the King. Theon told me when he found out about the game we play."

"Theon is just jealous that he is too old to play with us. Of course you can play the King, Jon. Look, follow me." She turned around and started to walk back towards the entrance, looking for something she saw on her way in.

"Sansa, what are you doing?" She didn't turn back around to speak to him, but could hear him following her. Finally, she got to the tomb she wanted to show him.

"See, look, you can be the King. His name is Jon and he was a King." Sansa had taken Jon to the tomb of King Jon Stark. Sansa saw Jon's eyes widen, and excitement showed.

Jon turned around and started to run back towards the courtyard.

"Jon, where are you going?"

"I'm going to be the King. We need to fight the evil dragon keeping the Queen hostage."

Sansa smiled and ran after Jon, both of them laughing as they ran to the courtyard. Jon grabbed the nearest wooden sword and started swinging it around.

"Don't worry, Queen Sansa. I'll defeat the evil dragon and save you."

"Hurry, King Jon!" Sansa pretended to be locked away in a high tower of a castle and watched as Jon battled the imaginary dragon. He swung the wooden sword the best a seven-year-old could. Jon roared as he hacked at the dragon.

Eventually, Jon killed the imaginary dragon and ran to the tower, saving Queen Sansa and decreeing that now he had defeated the dragon, they would live happily ever after.

Fourteen years later, Sansa sat at the high table of Winterfell beside Jon, now her husband. Sansa had always dreamed of being a Queen. As a child it was all she had wanted. All the games she used to play with her brothers were among her favourite childhood memories, and she laughed at their innocence.

In a way, each of them were the same as they were in that memory. Sansa had been held hostage by monsters, beaten and used and waiting for someone to take her away. Jon had been a warrior, fighting against any threat and being the main reason why Viserion the dragon had finally been killed.

Whatever Queen she imagined she would one day be, Queen in the North was not on the list. The Kingdom of the North had not existed for three hundred years, instead simply being named 'The North', ruled by the Iron Throne. But in any case, Winterfell was always supposed to be Robb's, she was a girl, fourth in line to inherit Winterfell, but after the tragedy that befell her family, she somehow ended up ruling the North.

She wasn't alone in that of course, Jon was ruling alongside her. He had struggled recently, feeling that his true Targaryen heritage meant he was unfit to rule the North. _Who would want the grandson of the Mad King ruling the North?_ He had said to her when she finally got him to open up about how he was feeling. She went on to explain that more important than being the grandson of Aerys Targaryen was that he was the grandson of Rickard Stark, and the Northmen would always choose to see that side of him rather than the Targaryen.

She and Jon were once more the King and Queen, only this time it wasn't a game. They were ruling over the North, together.


	3. A Secret That Changed Everything

**Day 3: Whispers and Secrets**

* * *

It was a secret that changed everything but changed nothing at the same time. From the moment Bran had told her and Arya about their father's deepest secret, their opinion about Jon hadn't changed, they still loved him as much as they had before. Nothing was different in that respect.

But in other ways everything had changed. It destroyed Jon to find out. He was always ashamed of being a bastard, he would admit that. But he had said he would rather be the bastard of one of the greatest men who had ever lived than the trueborn son of a different Lord, one with less honour.

He hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks. She supposed if her father were still alive, he would've revealed his secret to Jon many years before now but fate had denied that. Instead it had fallen to Bran to tell him and he stormed out after the revelation, coming straight to her chambers and flinging the door open without knocking. She knew what was wrong without asking him.

 _"Did you know?" Jon practically shouted at her, angrily._

 _"Yes, but I haven't known for long."_

 _"I have spoken to you so many times in the weeks since I've returned and you never thought it would be a good idea to tell me."_

 _"It hasn't been my place to tell you. And you've been so busy, we all have. You didn't need this looming you over as well."_

 _"Is this so you can rule the North? Don't pretend you were happy that I was chosen ahead of you! This is a part of your plan with Littlefinger!" Sansa slapped him so quickly across the cheek, now matching his anger._

 _"How dare you! First, I was the one who publicly sentenced Littlefinger to die. I have never been a part of his plans and I never would have betrayed you in favour of him. Second, don't you dare insinuate that I have tried to take power from you. If that's what I wanted, I would've taken it. The Northmen aren't exactly your biggest supporters at the minute, I could easily be Queen if I wanted, but I love you too much to do that."_

 _He did look guilty, and though he didn't say anything, his eyes apologised._

 _"I would never keep such a huge secret from you," he said, but his tone was falling, as if he was already starting to regret this argument._

 _"You mean like your_ secret _affair with Auntie Dany." She felt guilty for throwing it in his face, but she was still livid that he could even think those things of her. She turned on her heel and left him standing there, shocked, and both of them thinking how badly secrets can damage people._

It had been three weeks since their argument and they were still not talking. Sansa knew this had to end, and it had to end now. They had a war against the most powerful enemy they would ever face and they all needed to be on the same side.

She found him exactly where she suspected he would be. Deep down in the crypts, at the most recent statues added there. She approached him quietly but not silently so she would scare him. He had heard her, and looked to her, gesturing her to join him. He was stood before the statue of Lyanna Stark, no doubt contemplating his parentage.

When he spoke, it was a whisper, a whisper she could barely hear.

"All my life I wanted to know who my mother was. I used to hold onto the hope that one day I'd find her, meet the woman who gave me life. Turns out I knew who she was all along, only I'll never get to meet her."

Sansa took Jon's hand and squeezed it, giving him some comfort. She knew it always hurt him to see the rest of them have the best love a mother could give while he got nothing. If she was to be honest with herself, it never used to bother her, she only saw her mother's hurt and took that side. The older she got, the more she understood Jon's point of view as well, especially during her time as Alayne. Now it seems the hurt her father's secret caused two of the most important people in her life was all for nothing.

"Why did he lie, Sansa?"

"He didn't lie. He was a bad liar, he just kept a deep secret. That's the reason he never spoke about it, because he was bad at lying and he hated to do so." Her voice was as quiet as his own, a whisper in the darkness.

"Sorry for getting angry. I should never have said those things to you." Jon said earnestly. She noticed the guilt in his eyes, but she also noticed his obvious refusal to speak more of his parentage, obviously hurting him more than he let on, so she let him continue with his conversation. "Forgive me?"

"You've just discovered a huge secret that's changed your perception on life. There's nothing to forgive."

"Forgive me?" Jon pressed, and Sansa was reminded of a similar conversation they'd had when they first reunited. A smile crept up on her lips.

"Alright, I forgive you."

They remained in silence for a while, comfortable with not speaking. While Jon remained standing at Lyanna's statue, Sansa moved down the crypts, offering silent prayers for her parents, Robb and Rickon, each of whom she missed dearly. _These statues don't do them justice._

"Davos came to me with an idea yesterday. He told me of a marriage that could secure the North." His voice was still such a whisper that she barely heard him, but she turned to look at him. She knew what marriage he was talking about, Davos had approached her with the same idea.

Davos was right. A marriage between her and Jon was absolutely the best thing for the North right now. She had been unsure about it, confused even. How could she and Jon marry? They were siblings…only they weren't. But now there was the complication of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon's rather unorthodox relationship.

"What about Daenerys?"

"I don't love her. We need her dragons to beat the Night King, there is no question about that, so we need an alliance with her. But I regret whatever relationship I had with her."

He seemed genuine. Like her father, Jon wasn't much of a liar. He hated lying, knowing it created more problems and meaningless words, so he avoided it as much as he could. She was truly grateful now for his honesty.

"Listen, Sansa. I know it may be weird at first if we did marry and I know how much you've suffered at the hands of men, but I swear to you I will absolutely treat you like you deserve. You never have to worry about that. I will be loyal, true and a good husband to you, I will swear it before the heart tree."

Sansa teared up at his hushed confession and found herself embracing him. Jon was far too much of a good person for her, but if she had to admit, she would say that there was no man alive she would trust more to keep her safe.

"Why would you do that for me? I was mean to you." Jon looked shocked at what she said, and shook his head, placing his hand on her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"No, you weren't. We were distant, that's all, but you were never mean. I wasn't exactly perfect either. I preferred to spend time with the others and had no interest in pretty dresses or stitching. But anything that happened when we were children is in the past, and we can move on, together."

They spent hours in the crypts, their voices remaining nothing more than the whisper they had spoken in since she entered. She found it oddly peaceful, the hushed tones. It made their conversation feel more intimate.

Their family had been surrounded by secrets for their entire lives, but together, they would help each other overcome this life-changing secret.


	4. A Chance Meeting

**Day 4: Modern AU**

* * *

Walking into her favourite coffee shop, Sansa sighed noticing that her usual spot had been taken. _Carly's Coffee_ wasn't a particularly popular place, just a local shop ran by a friend and there were always spare seats, but today the shop was packed, and there was only one table free.

Sansa sat at the free table and ordered her usual cappuccino. This was her daily routine. Every day before she would go to University she would come here and relax before the stressful day ahead. She hated to break her daily routine just because her seat was taken, so she sat down and relaxed.

As always, Sansa read her book as she drank her cappuccino. Engrossed in her fantasy land, she failed to notice someone sit down on the same table as her. Looking around, she could see that it was the last seat in the coffee shop.

"I hope you don't mind. I did ask if the seat was taken but you were too into your book to hear." She nodded her head, silently telling him it was fine and he offered her a small, awkward smile.

She took a look at the man who sat beside her, making sure to not make it obvious that she was staring at him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a dark brown, almost like a soft chocolate colour, and his dark hair was curly, hanging down the side of his face. Sansa admitted to herself that he was good-looking.

But there was no conversation passed between the two of them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. She was reading and he was on a laptop and when he got up to leave, he smiled at her once more, thanking her for the seat.

Sansa mentally kicked herself, wishing she had spoken to the handsome stranger, but since Joffrey, she found herself more distant from men, especially those she didn't know. Annoyed with herself, she quickly finished her drink and left, heading for a long day at University.

Luck was on Sansa's side for once in her life though. For the next day when she entered the coffee shop, she decided she believed in fate. She had gotten to the shop a little late and so she was frustrated to see that there were no seats when she entered. Scanning the room once more, hoping her daily routine would not be interrupted, she saw the table she was sat at yesterday had a free chair.

She walked to the table and internally laughed at what she found when she got there. Sat at the same seat as yesterday was the same man. Gaining courage, Sansa spoke up this time before she sat down.

"So, I guess the universe really wants us to talk. Two days in a row? I'm not sure that's happened before." The man looked up and smiled to see her there. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Maybe. In truth, I came here hoping to see you. I just-I just wanted to apologise in case I creeped you out yesterday. You probably wanted to have some time alone and you get stuck with some strange who doesn't speak."

"No-no, please don't apologise. I was silent and awkward myself. We can share the blame." They both smiled at that, and he offered his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Jon."

"Sansa."

"Sansa. I like it. Suits you."

"How so?"

"It's a pretty name, you're a pretty lass." She blushed at his compliment and he also seemed embarrassed that he had said that, stuttering apologies before she told him it was okay.

"So, what do you do?" She was truly interested in him. She supposed it was weird to want to know so much about a stranger and have him know so much about herself, but she felt something for this man, and judging by the way he looked at her and smiled at her, she felt something for her too.

"Erm, I'm a student. I go to University College London—"

"No way, I go there too. What do you study?" Sansa couldn't believe that they went to the same University. Someone was clearly on her side today.

"Economics. Third year."

"Oh, I'm a second-year law student. Maybe that's why we've never seen each other."

"Maybe. Any siblings?"

"Four. Three brothers and a sister. We're a big family."

"I have two half-siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon. Siblings can be a pain, can't they?"

"Definitely. Me and my sister fight like cats and dogs at times." She smiled at the thought of her and Arya. Her father had once told them both that they were as different as the sun and moon, but they needed each other, and that couldn't be truer. She did miss her sister while she was away, and it must've shown because Jon reached across the table and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head and looked in to his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just miss my family sometimes."

"I know the feeling. I miss mine too."

Sansa felt she could be herself around Jon. There was that voice in the back of her head warning her about getting involved with another man but there was just something about him that truly drew her to him. She was blind to what Joffrey was truly like and she would not make that same mistake again, but Jon was different. He was kind, seemed genuinely interested in her, not just her looks, and he had so many other qualities that made him far better than Joffrey.

They discussed more about each other, what they wanted to do after University, their favourite childhood memories and more about their families. They playfully argued over the best drink at the coffee shop and their favourite sports teams. They laughed at embarrassing stories of each other, and the silly pictures on their facebook pages.

When it came to pay, Jon paid for her too. Sansa tried to pay for herself, but he told her it was his treat.

"To make it up to me, how about we go for a meal on Friday night?" Sansa nodded like a giddy child and agreed wholeheartedly.

The two exchanged numbers and spent the entire week texting and by the time their date had arrived, Sansa had never been as excited to meet a boy in her life. She put on her best dress and had her roommates help her look as great as she could and butterflies floated in her stomach when his car pulled up.

The date was everything she could imagine and more. Jon was the perfect gentlemen (paying for her dinner despite her protests) but after the date was just as perfect. Three dates later, and they shared their first kiss.

Over the course of their relationship, they always made time to return to the coffee shop, the place that had brought them together. They visited after their huge life events; their engagement, their marriage, after the birth of their first child. And as their family grew, they never forgot the table that made it all possible.


	5. Their Life Through Seasons

**Day 5: Seasons**

* * *

 **Summer**

Sansa and Jon grew up during the longest summer in living memory. Jon had lived through a winter and Sansa was born in the winter herself, but it was the summer in which they grew in the safety of Winterfell around those they loved.

They grew up happy, happier than most children in their society did. Jon was often an outsider, but still felt more love from his siblings than many others did. And Sansa grew up as the happiest girl in the North. She always had a smile on her face, entranced by anything with a romantic notion.

They were distant as children, there was no denying it. They didn't have the natural connection they did with their other siblings, but no one could say they didn't love each other. Jon would love and protect Sansa until the end of her days, and Sansa loved Jon too, despite the lack of similar interests they had.

Like the rest of their family, they lived out the summer in peace, surrounded by love. The summer lasted years, stretching on nearly a decade, and it was still summer when they left Winterfell; Jon heading North and Sansa heading South, not knowing if they would see each other again.

 **Autumn**

They had been reunited in late autumn. The summer had ended a few years before, but winter was not yet quite upon them. Like the long summer before them, it was the longest autumn in living memory.

Jon's arms were as warm as the summer they had lost and his embrace made Sansa feel safer than she had felt since her father had died. Jon would never let anything harm her, never.

He had changed slightly. He had grown up. He was taller, his beard was full, his hair was different but his eyes were the same as she remembered; deep brown with a kindness to them. The smallfolk had a saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that was definitely true with Jon. His eyes were gentle, like the rest of Jon in general. After years of awful experiences around men, Sansa knew that she was now safe with him.

Reuniting with Jon was the happiest moment that Sansa could remember. Sansa laughed at how similar they looked to her parents, she like her mother and he like her father, perhaps the Northmen would see it that way as well, a second coming. Jon had agreed to help her fight the Boltons and they would take back their home. Together.

 **Winter**

"Winter is here." The words that Sansa had spoken just last year made Jon smile more than he had for a long time. It made him laugh that their father's promise of winter coming had finally came. A year later though, and Jon is not laughing.

They had been married for just three days, and Jon was leaving in another three. It wasn't the most ideal start to a marriage, but the Night King was closing in and every man was needed. Sansa had begged him not to go, but deep down they both knew he had no choice. He had to lead the men against the White Walkers, and he was also one of only two people that could ride a dragon, and the dragons were desperately needed now.

He loathed to leave her so soon in their marriage, before anything could truly come of it, but he would try his hardest to come back to her so they can properly start their life together. He prayed to his Gods for them to keep them both safe so he may have the chance to come to love her.

 **Spring**

They had survived. The Long Night had lasted far too long and spring was finally here, as was their son, Robb.

Born just four days ago, he had brightened their world during one of its darkest times. Their small son was perfect in every way, and both of them beamed every time they saw him. It wasn't hard to settle on the name, a name of a man who meant so much to them both. Robb Stark would follow in his Uncle's footsteps and become a great King in the North, loved by his people, good, courageous and strong, and his parents were glad that he would be able to do so in relative peace, with all sorted in the Seven Kingdoms.

Their marriage was still awkward at times, both of them still unsure on where they stand with one another, but they had a deep respect for each other that many married couples didn't have and they both loved their son more than words could say.

Jon thanked the Gods that he survived the war, it was close and were it not for the sacrifice of Jaime Lannister, Jon would certainly be dead himself. Butut he had made it alive and that meant he got to see his son. He had the chance to have the family he had always secretly hoped he would have, and he felt there was no better woman to have it with.

He sat on their bed with his arm around Sansa, who had Robb in her arms. They were both in awe of their newborn son, neither still quite believing that he was here. Sansa leaned into Jon, content in his arms and he reached his hand down to Robb, who grabbed one of his fingers.

The family happily sat together, the parents contemplating how lucky they were to have survived and be gifted something so precious, their beautiful spring baby.


	6. A Sky Full of Stars

**Day 6: Stars**

* * *

They had barely had a minute to themselves in the last couple of months. Between Sansa ruling Winterfell, and Jon having to battle White Walkers nearly every day they hardly saw each other, knowing their duties had to come first.

She now worked tirelessly alongside her Uncles trying to make sure Riverrun had the best defences possible. They had been forced to leave Winterfell, not having enough time or the men to mount a real defence against the Night King. It broke all of their hearts, leaving their beloved home to the dead, but they had to think about the men following them, and so with Riverrun surrounded by water on all four sides, they decided her mother's girlhood home was the best place to go, and of course they had been welcomed with open arms.

Her mother's family had also accepted Jon fairly easily when they found out the truth about his parentage. It was still awkward at times and she knew they struggled with the idea of Jon being her husband after being the symbol of an insult towards her mother for so long, but everyone knew their best chance of survival was if they worked together, and Sansa felt as if her Uncles quite respected Jon now, and the feeling was mutual.

The night before they left Winterfell, Jon had found her in the darkness of the crypts with a fire down there. He thought she was going crazy, but a thought had occurred to her that made her stomach turn and she had to prevent that. The bodies of her mother and Robb would likely never be returned to Winterfell and there was nothing left of her grandfather, but her father, Rickon, Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Brandon's bodies were all buried down there. The thought of the Night King resurrecting them was an awful one, one she couldn't even imagine, so she had burned them all, preventing that from happening.

They had left the crypts and she looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly, a stark contrast to the pitch black darkness surrounding them. From the time of her father's death, the stars had given her a kind of peace. She liked to imagine that her parents and her brother were looking down on her from the stars. She liked to think they would be proud of her.

Now, she and Jon were laid down in a secluded corner of the courtyard of Riverrun. The drawbridge to the castle had been raised for weeks now, no one allowed to enter or leave, readying themselves for the coming battle. Any open skies they saw were from the courtyard and tonight, it was deserted apart from the two of them.

The sky was dark but it was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. The exact same stars that she had seen on that night emerging from the crypts were now shining above her. They had been there for hours, staring up at the night sky, content with silence as they prepared for the next day. _They're beautiful_ , Sansa thought, and strangely each twinkling light seemed to give her hope.

In the same way that they gave Sansa some comfort, they gave Jon some as well. It was peaceful for him before the imminent bloodshed that will arrive tomorrow. While he used the stars to prepare himself, she used them to pray.

She didn't pray to the gods anymore; her father had died and his gods did nothing to stop it, the same with her mother's gods. Instead, she simply prayed to the stars, prayed to her parents, asking them for the silent guidance they were no longer around to give.

 _Please keep him safe. Let him come home. Let all of this be over soon so we can all go home._

"Promise you will come back to me." Her voice cut through their silence, and she felt his chest rise in a sigh from where her head was laid on it.

"I can't promise that," she tightened her hold on him in response, "but I will try my hardest. I don't want to leave you, especially when we've…"

He trailed off and Sansa understood why. They had both had mixed feelings about their marriage, not being sure if it would be too awkward having spent most of their lives as siblings. But eight moons later, and Jon was everything she could ever have hoped for. They had started to acknowledge the growing feelings between them. She wouldn't call it love just yet, but it was certainly heading that way, and the thought of him being taken from her before they could truly love each other was heartbreaking.

Jon turned his head to press a kiss to her forehead and held her close, as if she'd disappear if he let go. Words had never come easy to Jon, Sansa knew this. He had stumbled over his words when speaking to her from the moment it was announced they were to be married, not knowing what to say and if he could blush, she had no doubt his face would be as red as her hair.

It seemed that she had now developed Jon's inability to talk at times, as any words she wanted to say died on her tongue. What could she say on a night like this one? Instead, she settled for resting her head on his chest and staring at the open sky, taking in the beauty of the stars above her.

They fell asleep beneath the stars in the comfort of each other's arms, praying that tomorrow night, he would be here to watch the stars once more.


	7. Memories

**Day 7: Memories**

* * *

"We've been married for three years now, we have a son together and you _still_ stutter when you talk to me at times."

Jon was about to fall to sleep when Sansa's voice woke him up. They hadn't spoken for an hour, exhausted after a long day, and her sudden speech surprised him. Her voice was light and filled with laughter though, and Jon could see the exact smile she was wearing, even in the darkness of their room.

"I can talk to you just fine," Jon defended light-heartedly. "See, that wasn't difficult for me, was it?" Jon found his voice to be bright and teasing, a voice he hadn't heard on himself since Ygritte. _She brings the best out of me_ , he thought. _She makes me laugh, smile and makes me happier than I thought I could be._

Despite how happy she made him, Jon still disagreed with her. He was convinced the days of him being afraid and nervous of talking to pretty girls were long behind him, but she let out a huge bark of laughter at his claim.

"You can talk to me just fine?" she questioned. "Erm, Sansa you look–erm," Sansa mimicked, deepening her voice to sound like his own. "It took you nearly ten minutes to tell me I looked beautiful before we had the feast this evening. It was most certainly not easy to speak to me."

Sansa _had_ look incredibly beautiful during the feast they had held. Her red hair was the most stunning Jon had ever seen. It was much longer than when they were children, and he spent hours running his hands through the wavy locks, loving the feel and even the smell of her hair. And her eyes, crystal blue, make him feel like he's drowning whenever he looks into them.

The feast they held was in honour of little Robb's first nameday. Thousands of people came from all over the North and the Riverlands to pay their respect to the little boy who would one-day rule over them. Their son was an instant hit, loved and adored by everyone who came, delighted to see something so light after the darkest winter anyone had ever experienced.

Robb looked just like Sansa, and Jon wouldn't have it any other way. His red hair and blue eyes were painfully similar to his brother Robb at times, but Jon would not change a single thing about his son. He liked to think that his brother would love his namesake, and would no doubt make him proud one day.

"Jon, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Sansa's voice broke his thoughts and Jon realised that while he had been thinking about his son, Sansa had been speaking the entire time, and now her beautiful blue eyes were staring in anger.

"No, my love. I'm sorry. I was thinking of Robb and my thoughts got carried away." Her eyes softened, knowing how easy it was to get lost in thoughts of their perfect baby boy, and then continued talking and he made sure he listened this time.

"I was saying that you are lucky that you are already married because you would have no chance of a marriage with you awkward you are. It is endearing though." Jon smiled at her words and she ran his hand along his cheek, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips.

A memory popped into Jon's head and he laughed. Confused, Sansa pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of something. Remember when you taught me how to speak to pretty girls?"

"No." Jon could see that her confusion had doubled, and she was now looking at him as if he had three eyes.

"It was years ago and you once tried to help me speak to Marya, one of the guardsmen's daughters. I thought she was pretty and so you dragged me to the Godswood and spent the entire afternoon trying to teach me how to speak clearly and not to stumble over words."

He could see the recognition flicker in her blue eyes when he finished speaking, clearly remembering what he was talking about.

 _Jon had been waiting nervously to talk to Marya, the daughter of one of the guardsmen of Winterfell, for days now. She was two years older than Jon, but he thought she was really pretty and he wanted to tell her that, but he was too nervous she would laugh at him._

 _Jon was now twelve and knew that as a bastard, he would probably never marry, at least not in the way that his siblings would. They would marry to further House Stark, if he married at all, it wouldn't be to a noble woman and he probably wouldn't even marry a lowborn girl. No father wanted his daughter to marry a 'Snow', even if that Snow was the son of the most powerful man in the North, but that didn't stop Jon from wanting to talk to Marya._

 _"Jon, you should stop staring and go to talk to her. All of the knights in the songs aren't nervous around their ladies." Jon hadn't heard Sansa approach, she was quiet as always, creeping up on him like a shadow._

 _"I'm not nervous, Sansa," he protested._

 _"Yes, you are. You've been staring at Marya for three days now but you haven't said anything to her. Would you like me to teach you how to be nice to ladies?" Jon was shocked but eagerly nodded and followed Sansa to the Godswood, where they sat facing each other and she started talking with complete seriousness._

 _"First, you need to smile. You never smile and always look unhappy. If you talk to a Lady without a smile on your face, she might think you're joking and it will make her unhappy."_

 _Jon almost said that there's nothing to smile about if you're a bastard, but the words froze in his mouth in front of Sansa, not wanting to ruin the fun she was clearly having. So he chose different words._

 _"Father never smiles." Sansa rolled her eyes at him and dismissed his claim._

 _"Not around Lords because some of them are boring and he doesn't like them. Like that scary Lord Bolton who came here a couple of moons ago. But he does smile around all of us and my mother. So, smile."_

 _Jon forced a smile on his face and Sansa nodded, happily._

 _"Good. Now, second. Always make sure you look into her eyes. When that happens in the songs, it's always romantic._

 _"Always tell her that her name is pretty because that's a great way to start a conversation. And then tell her that her hair is pretty…"_

 _Sansa and Jon spent another hour in the Godswood, practicing what to say. Jon actually felt it helped, even if some of the things she was telling him seemed more like stories for children and not real life, but it was better than what he already had._

 _They left the Godswood and returned to the courtyard to find Marya, but when they found her, Jon stopped where he stood, knowing it was too late._

 _Stood next to her, with a smile on his face, was Theon Greyjoy. He was making her laugh, touching her face and Jon knew that he now didn't stand a chance. Theon was always great with the girls and he wasn't a bastard, doomed to live with the name Snow forever. Girls thought a Lord's name was better, even on someone like Theon. And he was also older, girls liked that as well._

 _Sansa knew how upset Jon was, so she took his hand and tried to cheer him up for the rest of the day, but as always, Jon regretted how bad he was with girls. If he was better, he might have spoken to Marya first._

"Well, clearly my advice didn't pay off. You are still terrible at talking to girls."

"You obviously weren't a good teacher then." He laughed as he spoke and looked into her eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the love he held for this woman. "I should be grateful, you gave me your lemon cakes for a moon. You never give anyone your lemon cakes."

"You should consider yourself lucky and you're right, I fight people for lemon cakes, I hardly ever give them away."

They continued to tease each other, laughing at their childhood memories and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted. Before he slept, Jon once more thanked the Gods that he was good enough when talking to women to fall in love with the woman in his arms and have her love him back. He was truly blessed.


End file.
